


So Fucking What??

by lance_alt



Series: Intrulogical Week 2019 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Logan, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, logan is pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: So fucking what that Remus and Logan are together?? Why do they care so much about him suddenly??





	So Fucking What??

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: swearing
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Day 1: Rationality/Day 2: Irrationally
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/613755653012455424/so-fucking-what-words-423

"Enough!" Logan shouted suddenly in the room.  
  
"This has been going on for weeks and now you've made it even worse and I am tired! I am tired of what you think about our relationship! And you even dare to say of how _immoral_ it is", He looked only at Patton at that.  
  
"_You_ always say you see good in everyone, but you don't think for a second when you call Remus and Deceit _evil_!"  
  
"And you, _Roman_", Pointing a finger at him, he continued, "_You_ always say love should win, but can't seem to accept me and your brother being together!"  
  
"And me", He pointed at himself. "Not too long ago I told you of how there's no such thing as _black and white_, and _you all agreed with me on that!_ So, _why_ is this so hard for you?"  
  
Everyone was quiet.  
  
After some time, he decided to continue, but calmer and with a lower voice. "Discovering I actually felt something has been stressful to me, to say the least. And, not only I was feeling _something_, but that something was _love_, and- How do you think I reacted to that?"  
  
"And -I know what I'm going to say will probably not help, but- Deceit helped me coming to term with my... my feelings. Becuase I didn't want to admit"  
  
"_Deceit_ helped me! _I_ chose to let him help me -with precautions, obviously, since I thought he couldn't be trusted, just like you don't trust him now."  
  
"I chose to be helped by him because I was afraid of your judgement. Of what you might have thought of me and- "  
  
He sighed. Remus decided the least he could do was take his hand in his. That outburst had started because the Light Sides didn't approve of them. Logan was happy that morning, but when everyone called them to talk about Intrulogical, once again -Hehe, he had decided to call himself and his boyfriend like that when together- the logical Side, at one point, whispered to the other to let him do it and stay quiet, and wanted to make their bad judgement stop.  
  
Three of them, but nobody still dared to talk anymore, huh?  
  
He decided that was a good time to conclude the nonsense. Logan looked them all straight in the eyes. "This is irrational for you, but it's rational for me. So, fuck you". He resisted the urge to point a third finger at the "good" Sides, tightened his grip on Remus' hand and, the both of them, left.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/613755653012455424/so-fucking-what-words-423


End file.
